myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Choose a role from "The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City!"
Yeah, Yeah, but this is about Sponge Out of Water ya know? Sigh please i do not know why then ne sigh but still there i just ask you about their superhero forms who is who, so for ex since Bart is SpongeBob pls use Bartman oor Stretch Dude Now man ah mt:........ Spongebob Squarepants - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (But yeah heh ya remember i guess or?.... Patrick Star - Olaf (Frozen) (K, eh now First of all Olaf have no skull.... Or legs as he said in Frozen, Since sigh yeah tho he will be Bart's best friend in movie!....) Gary - Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) Squidward Tentacles - Tom (Tom and Jerry) Mr. Krabs - Mario (Super Mario) Plankton - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Karen - Lucille Botzcowski (Necv.... The Simpsons) Sandy Cheeks - Margo (Despicable Me) Now sigh time for the characters ya will choose:.... Burger-Beard - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) or Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4)? The Seagulls - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2), Minions (Despicable Me) (Well sigh yes i know but i notice cool in eh cool tho on now the seagulls eh so are not so evil so i guess they can be good guys too but ya decide who?....), Captain Gutt's Crew (Ice Age 4) or Minecraft Monsters (Minecraft)? Cool then for any cool man is now eh ok choose any these?.... Super SpongeBob (Invincibubble) - Bartman (The Simpsons), Stretch Dude (The Simpsons), Minions as Superman, Batman and Spiderman (Minions in Disguises), Minions as Captain America, Iron Man and The Hulk (Minions in Disguises), Monster Tweety (Looney Tunes) or Raichu (Pokémon)? But sigh pls remember Bart was SpongeBob pls decide Bartman or Stretch Dudee here?.... Super Patrick (Mr. Super Awesomeness) - Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.), Marshmallow (Frozen), (Eh sigh he is a little nice in ending ya try to see?....) Abominable Snow Monster (Eh right scary tho, Rudolph the Red-Noseed Reindeer), Eh.... Super Goof (Goofy as a Super Hero), Hey hey gosh so.... Krypto the Superdog, Bolt, Ed as a Superhero (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie), Pie Man (The Simpsons), Or The Ingestible Bulk (The Simpsons)? Eh, Eh Now.... I know since sigh Olaf was Patrick remember? Eh man right eh sigh should Abominable Snowman, ah Marshmallow or Abominable Snow Monster be him or wut?.... Super Squidward (Sour Note) - Super Tom (Tom and Jerry Tales), Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog), Eruptor (Skylanders), Gossamer (Looney Tunes), Terence (Angry Birds), Talonflame (Pokémon) The Duck Avenger (Donald Duck as a Super Hero), Oor.... Or Darkwing Duck? Sigh anyway, but remember Tom was Squidward man, siigh so pls use Super Tom or Streaky the Supercat pls?.... Super Krabs (Sir Pinch-A-Lot) (Ah Qua this will be hard)....: - Fire Mario (Super Mario), <> Now.... Superhero Mario (From YouTube Video "Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers by SMG4), Crawdaunt (Pokémon), Crab (Real Life) Eh?...., Super Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog), 8-Bit Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog), Super Hog-O (Timon & Pumbaa) or Power Pig (Garfield and Friends)? Sigh also yeah yees Mario was Mr. Krabs ah right remember that?.... Pls can Fire Mario reight or Superhero Mario heeh be Super Krabs now pls?.... Super Sandy (The Rodent) - Meg Griffin (Family Guy), Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-Head), Eh Er.... Sigh idk if her show is for kids but Beavis and Butt-Head is not for kids oh so well idk?.... Ellegaard (Minecraft: Story Mode) Rlly er idk?...., Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb), Stella (Angry Birds), Rose-Breasted Cockatoo (Real Life), Lopunny (Pokémon) or Rabbit (Real Life)? But yes Sandy is Margo so should it tho in this way be Meg or Daria pls so one them?.... Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) - Hank Scorpio (The Simpsons), Everyman (The Simpsons), Axel (Minecraft: Story Mode) Leel eh lol XD Are because so uh eh uh yes he's big...., President Koopa (Super Mario Bros Movie), Meowser (Super Mario 3D World) or Dark Bowser (Super Mario)? Sigh finally with hero ideas sigh but still we got the XD Dolphin left XD.... So but so since uh but then Sideshow Bob was Plankton remember? Then pls it be Hank Scorpio or Everyman or Axel ok eh?.... And Bubbles The Dolphin - King Julien (Madagascar), Pit (Kid Icarus), Sonic the Hedgehog, Bender (Futurama), Right Eeeeeeeeh.... Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) or Lugia (Pokémon)? Pls choose! And take your time when ready!.... Category:Blog posts